Her Promise
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: He stood in the middle of the stage at the dark theater thinking about the young girl he had fallen in love with long ago and her promise that no matter what, she'll find away to watch him play his dream role. Nick&Miley - Niley One Shot -


One Shot again. I wrote this a couple of days ago when I suddenly got inspired to write while listening to Rascal Flatt's What Hurts The Most on repeat. Weird, I know. But, that's what happen. Anyways, sorry for the mistakes, but here you go. Another Niley One Shot located in, once again, London while Nicholas is playing in Les Miz.

.

* * *

**Her Promise**

.

He stood at the middle of the stage in the dark theater all by himself. His tears were clouding in his chocolate, brown eyes as thoughts of his first relationship lingered in his mind. He should be happy and joyful for the fact that he was granted his long time wish to perform for Les Miz once again and this time, to play as Marius.

When he was younger, even before the "Grey Brothers" were created, he played another role in Les Miz and he loved it. However, as his time in the theatre had ended, he hoped and promised himself that one day, he will come back on stage and perform as Marius. And now, it had come true. He got the role for a month or so and tomorrow will be his last day. It was bittersweet. He loved performing in the play and the people he met. But, at the same time, he couldn't wait to get back to the states and perform for all their fans, singing the songs him and his brothers co-wrote.

A sigh escaped his lips and a tear slipped out of his right orb and onto his cheek to the ground below him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes while a flashback sent him to when he was 14 years old, when he was still with _her_.

_Lying on the grass on her backyard, his right arm was wrapped around her shoulder as her head was on his chest. Silence filled around them for a few minutes now. But, the quietness soon stopped as he randomly blurted out a thought._

_ "Someday, I will get to play Marius in Les Miz," the young 14-year-old said._

_ The girl, his girlfriend, looked up at him and smiled her precious smile. _

_ "I know," she responded. "And I promise that no matter what, I will be there for at least one show."_

_ He looked down at her and their eyes locked, blue met brown and brown met blue. Then, as everything disappeared around them, he leaned in. Seconds later, the gap between their lips were soon closed as the two shares a passionate, yet soft kiss. _

The now almost 18-years-old young man opened his eyes and has gone back to reality. The tear that trickled down onto the ground minutes before invited his friends to join him and soon, the tears multiplied and crash down on the floor.

Tomorrow is the last show and he has not had contact with her or knows for a fact that she will attend. He doubts it though. They had broken up 2 years after the two started their relationship. Then, the next year after they had separated, they were not even talking. During those times, he and his brothers left her all alone. She tried to talk to them, but they did not reciprocate. A year later, the boy and the girl reconnected. The two became friends and everything was going along great. But, once again, a storm had hit their relationship and caused them to walk away from one another. Now, she seems happy with her life, career, and a new man. And although, he is happy for her, he just wished that she would remember her promise long ago. He also wish that she would come running back into his arms and tell him that she still loves him. However, he shook his head on that idea, knowing for a fact that that would not happen.

Another sigh was let out of his soft, velvet lips while he gathered himself. The tears that were constantly falling disappeared and he was now all ready to go. Staring into the dark theater and the empty seats, his lips curled in a very tiny smile before turning back around and heading for the exit.

The sun risen and light surrounded the city. It was his last day and as his eyes slowly fluttered open and sat back on the bed in his apartment that he and his father had been renting for the past month or so, he couldn't help but to feel grateful for the blessings he had received and the same time, feel anxious for the happenings today.

He got out of his bed and got ready. Showering then changing into his dark blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt with a white V-neck undershirt, he was ready to go. He went out of his room and into the kitchen to see his father and the rest of his entourage sitting down eating. Taking a seat next to his beloved bodyguard, Big Rob, he ate what was in front of him.

After a few minutes, everyone was ready to head out. One by one, they all slipped out of the apartment and to the rented van. Later, they were in front of the Queen Theater where the play was being held. Many teenagers and others were already crowded in front of the back door, waiting for him to appear.

When he did, screams were all over and cries were also heard. He signed and talked to the fans that stood there for him until he had to go. He smiled and nodded his head before entering the venue.

In the theater, his cast surrounded him and told him how he will be missed in the show. Some had tears in their eyes especially the new girl that plays Cosette, the girl who he kisses on the show. He hugged each one of them and after, everyone got ready for the play.

It's almost show time and everyone who bought tickets is walking towards their seats. The actors and actresses were already in their costumes and were doing their own rituals. Minutes later, the curtain opened and it was time. The play started and went on. Now, it was time for him to do his part. He showed himself to the crowd and started to sing his parts. As he stood at the stage where he was at just last night, with his eyes, he searched for someone very familiar. He kept with his role and focused on his acting and the play. But once in a while, he would search for the girl he longed for.

Then, the play ended. Everyone, the cast, stood side by side with their hands together as they take the final bow. Everyone was introduced and as his name was called, he walked towards the front and gave his own bow.

While he was on the front, the crowd and his cast mates shouted for him and clapping their hands wildly. Their applause gave chills up and down his body. However, he still couldn't help but to try to find his the girl he fell in love with long ago. He found his family already even before the show had ended, but he couldn't find her.

He took his bow and as he stared on the ground, he felt his smile turn upside down. Going back up, he puts his false smile back on. He was disappointed, though he didn't want to be. He was. He really wanted her to be there, but she wasn't and that hurt him.

Soon his family joined him on the stage, congratulating him for a job well done. He smiled though fake for the fact that she didn't come. However, as everyone crowded him, he somehow had the urge to look at the middle exit door. When he did, he saw her piercing ocean blue eyes staring back at him. A smile appeared on her face as she knew that he saw her. She nodded and gave him a wider smile before turning around and exits the theater.

He couldn't believe it. She was there. She saw him play Marius. She kept her promise.

Water then flooded his eyes and clouded his vision. A happy sigh escaped his lips and wider and a true smile appeared on his face.

A soft tap on his shoulder caused him to come back from his own cloud 9. He turns around and saw his mother smiling back at him, giving him her cell phone, signaling that someone on the other line wants to talk to him.

Putting the phone on his ear, he heard her precious, angelic voice.

"Nick?" she asked.

"Mi," he responded softly.

"You did great Nicky," she said still with a smile on her face. "You said you will play Marius someday and you did. I am so so proud of you. You were incredible."

With that, the tears that were in his brown orbs suddenly poured down his cheeks. He had always hoped she would say that. For her to be proud of him is something he will always cherish.

"Thank Mi," he told her with his voice cracking as he spoke. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Nick, I have and will always be proud of you," she answered him. "No matter what."

He sniffed and let more tears continue to fall. He loves her, he loves her so much. At this moment, that's what he wants to do, tell her that he still has feelings for him. But, he couldn't, he thought. It would only ruin the moment they were having.

"I got to go," she told him. "We're coming close to the car. Sorry, I couldn't stay. I begged them to let me go just to see the show before the filming starts and they let me with one condition and that's for me to leave right after."

A smile crept on his lips as he heard her over the phone. She did care, care about him enough to strike a deal with her parents and the management of her new movie.

"I'm glad I came," the girl continued. "Seeing you on that stage was truly incredible. Again, I am so proud of you."

"I'm glad you came too, Mi," he responded. "I really thought you forgotten your promise to me. But, you didn't and that made this whole day more special. Thank you."

"Nicholas, I would never forget," she said. "Never will I forget about the promises that I made to you."

Hearing those words created courage for him. Without thinking of the cons, he opened his mouth and says those three words and eight letters.

"I love you," he told her softly, then regretting it right away, for he thought he just effed up one of the greatest day of his life.

The girl stayed quiet for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. With the silence, the young man over the phone slapped his head, knowing he just ruined everything. But, as words escaped her lips, his eyes widen at the shock.

"I love you too Nick," she says. "I'll always will."

With that, it was like every doubt he ever had was lifted from his shoulder. He, at that moment, realized that no matter the distance or time between him and his first love, they will never ever forget each other and the promises they made. He has always heard that first love never dies, and as he held the phone over his ears, hearing the breaths of _**his**_ girl, he knew it was true because no matter what happens, his love for her will never fade or die.

.

* * *

.

How was it? Was it horrible? Sorry, if it was.

Ummm... again, I don't know what's next because my writing has been in and out. I get inspirations out of the blue and sometimes, well most of the time, it doesn't let me finish what I have started. So I really don't know what I'll be posting next. But, I do have unfinished stuff like one shot based on the whole "I Get That A Lot" episode called **Demi's Plan: Forever21** and there's also a Jemi written, that one is very personal to me, kind of. It's called, **What If.** What else do I have, _OHHH_, I have the plot for this story that I'm thinking of calling,** "Beautiful,"** but I don't if I'm going to do it. Then, I have this story I really like, well the beginning, called **"FairyTale"** and its basically a future Niley and Jemi, they're like 20 somethings. And lastly, a one shot again, called **"The Main Event."**

That's a lot that I've started writing but haven't finish. I'm hoping** Demi's Plan: Forever21 **&** What If **&** The Main Event** would be done soon. But, I have no idea. Then, the stories, I have no clue if I'm even writing those even if I have started. We'll see.

Lastly, like I said, I don't have a clue what I'm posting next. You may never know. I might get a little inspiration here and there and end up writing another one shot. May never know. Just keep your heads up for what I'll be doing.

&&&&_ Thank you for reading, commenting, and more_. It really does mean so much to me. Every time I check my mail and find those alerts and whatnots, it really does put a smile on my face. Thanks so much. :)


End file.
